


Doctor for your Nurse

by daltheznadof



Category: Dungeon of the Endless (Video Game), Endless Universe
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Sex, Sexual Coercion, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: Ratchet has been avoiding Kaspar. It was working until the ship broke and they were stranded on this planet.





	Doctor for your Nurse

Nurse Deena Ratchet is loud. She yells nearly every words she's ever said and lets everyone know whats on her mind. Her overbearing personality kept others off when she was going about her work on the ship. It never seemed to veer the "Doctor", if he could be called that, Kaspar Herab from invading her space when there was no one in medbay however.

That was when the transport ship they were on was still around. She'd been lucky on catching an escape pod with Dell Bradford, lead of engineering. She'd felt unlucky on this planet they were crashed and gone up a few floors to find Kaspar. Dell was excited to see his friend and if he'd seen the passing look the Doc gave Ratchet then he didn't say anything.

With Dell working on a module to get them more food, that left Ratchet and Kaspar to searching rooms ahead. Ratchet couldn't figure what about the Doc made her uncomfortable or made her want to stay silent and merely slink away. Maybe it was the way he boasted of his medical skills even if they were absurd and technically not legal. Maybe it was just the way his hands would skim against her when she wasn't looking at him.

"Let's get this... one... a--" Ratchet stops with her hands on the door ahead of her. Her body is overshadowed by Kaspar leaning behind her with a hand over her on the door; a knife is in said hand. She can feel her heart in her throat. His hand moves to rest on her hip. "And head back."

"Turn around mein dear," Kaspar says, voice low to almost a whisper. His hand stays to her waist even as she turns.

Ratchet grits her teeth. She frowns at him. "Now look here Kaspar," she's loud again. She fists a hand and points out one finger at him. "You can't just-"

Kaspar presses himself in closer to her already invaded space. His chest presses against her hand. His lips curl into a knowing smirk as her cheeks darken. "You get so quiet ven I am near," he chuckles, leaning his head down. "Why is that mein Ra'chet?"

Ratchet swallows. She pushes her hand against his chest and her shoulders back against the door behind her. Her eyes follow his lips, the tongue that runs over them and she gets redder. Her voice is quiet. "K-Kaspar..." She forces herself to look away. "This isn't the time."

"Not now. Not now. Mmm. That is vat jou always say." Kaspar hums. He presses his leg between her thighs, feels her body tighten. "Vould jou deny me a little kiss? Just dis once?"

Ratchet feels the door behind her. The question feels loaded and his thigh and proximity did nothing to help that feeling. She continues to look down at his chest instead of his face. "Just this once. One kiss, nothing more," she glances up. She regrets seeing his lecherous smile. A steadying breath. "Understand?"

Kaspar plants his knife into a vine hanging on the wall. His hand is quick to swipe behind her head and the other around her arm and to the small of her back. "I do." Fingers wrap in her hair, tugging to get her to look up. Then his lips are on hers.

Ratchet keeps one hand splayed to the wall. Her other, trapped between their bodies, grabs his shirt. She kisses him in return. It's something slow and easy at first. She makes a soft sound and pushes at his chest when he presses his thigh up against her, grinding slowly. She breaks from his lips. "Kaspar!"

Kaspar pulls Ratchet back into the kiss. His thigh grinds up harder, drawing a small sound from her throat. He keeps a firm grip on her hair, pulls it back and breaks the kiss. He kisses down her jaw to the small exposed bit of neck of her high collar. He wants nothing more than to ravage her. God he's wanted that since he'd first laid eyes on her.

Ratchet bites her tongue when he bites a sensitive spot on her neck. "K-Kaspar. Nn. I said one kiss!" Her hands curl into fists, one holding his clothes tight. "Not... ah.. this."

"Not vat, mein dear," Kaspar says, voice low and nearly growling from his throat. He licks and sucks at the spot against her neck. He can feel a growing heat against his thigh. 

Ratchet moans. Her hand comes off of the wall and grabs around Kaspar's shoulder. She tilts her neck back without thinking. He takes it as an invitation.

Using his thigh, Kaspar pushes Ratchet up off the ground. He grabs one of her thighs, lifts it and quickly inserts his hips where his thigh had been. His mouth keeps working her throat as he grinds. A low moan comes out against her neck. Friction brought some relief but not enough.

Ratchet clutches at Kaspar. Her mouth hangs open. Fuck! This was the most insistent he'd ever been. Sex had been on a backburner on the ship, especially with him hounding her. She wanted nothing more than to relieve the tension building in her abdomen. "You... ahahh.. You were waiting.. For me to say something."

Kaspar hums against her throat. "Perhaps. Do jou want more?" He sounds smug. She can feel his grin against her throat.

His constant grinding wasn't helping. "No..." She breaths out softly. He presses her hard into the wall and his hard on presses something nice against her. "Maybe."

Kaspar pulls Ratchet into a kiss as he pulls his hips back. It's only to keep her attention as he slides off his bag and jacket. He sets her feet to the ground. Her oh so shakey feet. He grins, sliding gloved hands down her body. She looks so shy when his fingers hook into her shorts. "Jou vill like this as much as I vant jou, mein Ra'chet."

Ratchet darkens and steps out of her shorts and skivvies as he pulls them down her legs. She presses her legs together. The air is chilled against her heat. She couldn't believe she was going through with this. When she's about to say her better sense, he's kissing her again. His hands slide down her thighs and he's lifting her back up against the wall. 

Kaspar wraps her thighs around his waist. One hand holds under her ass so he can undo his belt and pants. She makes a small whine and pulls her head back. 

"K-Kaspar. Wait... ah.." Ratchet tightens and loosens her thighs around his hips. She's never seen a look of pure *want* quite like the one on his face. She swallows. Her breath is quick. "Let me..."

Kaspar takes a hard, raggid breath. He'd expected her to say to stop. He would have... very, very begrudgingly... but. He lets her hand pull out his cock and feel over her folds with it. He bites the inside of his cheek. The look on her face says she's teasing. A low, annoyed sound comes from his chest. "Ra'cheaahh-"

Ratchet watches his mouth hang open as she presses his cock inside her. She relaxes, breathing out slow when his hips come to rest flush with hers. His hand holds at her lower back and his other is against the wall by her head.

Kaspar moans. "Ohh mein Ra'chet." He holds her tight as her arm goes over his shoulder and the other grips under his arm at his back. He pulls his hips back and rocks into her. Shallow thrusts, but he's already on fire.

Ratchet presses her face into his chest by his shoulder. She moans softly into his shirt. That seems to get him going. The thrusts remain shallow, but are rough, hard with each movement. "Oh! Kaspar..!"

Kaspar moans, fucking her like that until she's grabbing hard at his back and her heels are digging into his lower back. He adjusts so she's supported by the wall and his hips before removing his hand from her lower back. His fingers slide between them. He circles her clit with his thumb. She shakes. He loves it.

Ratchet grasps and ungrasps at his shirt repeated, pulling. Her hips jerk against his hand and thrusts. "Please," she whispers. "Please please." Then she's seeing white as her body tightens. 

Kaspar keeps circling her clit. He's so close. A few more thrusts into her tightening walls and he's releasing inside of her. He moans her name as she had his. Hips move slowly, coming to a stop.

The two of them breath hard and low against one another. Ratchet feels like she'll regret this later, but she feels good right now. And with this survival, that's more than she's felt since this. Kaspar kisses the side of her head. 

"Mein liebling." Kaspar murmurs softly. He grabs her face gently and kisses up her cheek to catch her lips.

Ratchet merely kisses him back. She didn't know the little name he called her and she doesn't feel like asking. Eventually, she gets him to pull out and put her down on shaky legs. She suddenly feels a little gross. His cum slides slowly down her thigh, already cooling inside of her.

Kaspar watches Ratchet. He says nothing as she wipes herself off and puts on her shorts. He had every intention of doing this again with her later. He comes up behind her.

Ratchet pauses at his hands around her. She reddens furiously when he leans down to pepper little kisses over her jaw. "Th.. This doesn't mean we're together Kaspar!"

"Mm. Ve'll see." Kaspar whispers into her ear. He gives it a little nip then lets her go. He's gathering his things and then he's back together as if they hadn't just fucked. "Through ze door then?"

Ratchet doesn't like the 'we'll see'. There's little to do about it for now though. So, onward they go through the next door. A little behind schedule.


End file.
